


Laser Puppy Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Laser Puppy Dance [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star and her friends learned how to do a laser puppy dance.
Series: Laser Puppy Dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559242





	Laser Puppy Dance

Star and Marco saws the laser puppies dancing with Mariposa.

Star said "Marco I think the laser puppies are dancing!"

Mariposa giggled

Marco said "Great how are we gonna survive dancing with the laser puppies!"

Star said "That's easy"

Star turns on a record player and a song played.

A male voice said "Okay you wimps I'm gonna teach you how to do the laser puppy dance!"

Star, Marco, Mariposa and the laser puppies began to dance.

However, Janna sees them dancing.

Janna said "Please don't tell me I missed the dance!"

The End


End file.
